User talk:Percy Jackson12
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki! Thank you very much for your edit to the The Return and Betrayls page! Before you make any more contributions to Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki, please visit The Sorting page, where you will be asked questions to be Sorted into your House! Here, your House will be like your family. All the recent news and information will be stored on your House page, you will earn points for your house by all your edits and contributions, and much, much more! Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki has now introduced the new Ministry for Magic! It is still being set up at the moment, but soon you will be able to request to be in the different Departments! There is already a Minister of Magic voting page, but to become the new Minister of Magic, you will have to nominate yourself quickly, because the competition will soon be over! If you are not quite sure about this Wiki and what we do, you might want to visit the Top Content pages. They will give you an idea at the kind of things we do, and hopefully give you insperation to write your own stories! If you are still stuck after that, you may want to leave a message on my Talk Page or even have a look at the made to this wiki. Any Questions? You can ask them at the Forum, at my Talk Page or even ask the head of your House. But I'm sure any other user you come across will be happy to answer any of your questions! Need Help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and pages to help you learn, but again, I'm sure any of our other users would love to be of help! We're really happy to have you here and all look forward to working with you! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 20:53, July 9, 2011 Hello and welcome to Harry Potter Fanfic! What is with these Welcome messages from anonymous users? Sorry, but I have no idea! I have to fix them! Anyway, I've started to read your fanfic here and it seems really cool! Thanks for joining! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 10:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Aww! I saw your Weasleys Wizard Wheeze's page up for deletion! Are you sure you want to do this? I was thinking about making a new Story Adoption project page - do you think it could be placed there instead? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Indifference and neglect]] often do more damage than outright dislike 07:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Whoops! And as for signatures; they're all about formatting. I'll use the raw code of mine to give you an example; [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Indifference and neglect]] often do more damage than outright dislike. Complicating huh? I would probably win a meddle for the world's worst explanation if I tried to explain it to you, so I just won't. But I'd be happy to help you make one if you'd like? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Indifference and neglect]] often do more damage than outright dislike 14:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Signature Sure! Are there any specific colours or font that you want? Would you like it to read your username or do you want a phrase? And lastly, what do you want it to look like - do you like the look of any other users' signatures? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 17:49, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I made two signatures for you; #[[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']][[User Talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson']] #[[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] Which one do you like? Are the colours okay? Do they need any tweaking? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 07:39, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Great! This is the raw code; [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] If you go to My Preferences, find the Signature section and paste it into the little box. Click the Custom Signature button and you're ready to go! Hope that helped! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 18:40, August 9, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 20:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, we have a Spotlights system running here. If you apply for one, then you can have a place for your story on the Main Page and it will be mentioned all over the wiki! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 09:18, November 14, 2011 (UTC)